toontown_tacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Accuracy
Accuracy is a property of gags, which determines the probability of them hitting a Cog, or Toons in the case of Toon-Up. It is shown upon scrolling over a gag on the gag interface, which can be seen in Cog battles, in the "Gags" page of the Shticker Book, or by pressing the Home button. A gag's accuracy can be low, medium, high, or perfect. Low is the lowest possible accuracy, and perfect ensures that the gag will never miss. These categories are associated with a percentage, which is not shown in the Toontown user interface. Calculating Accuracy Gag Accuracy is determined by the following formula: atkAcc = propAcc + trackExp + tgtDef + bonus Where: * atkAcc = final accuracy * propAcc = base accuracy Cog Accuracy is determined by the base accuracy, minus any drop-off effects. Accuracy Drop-Off Some Gags contain an Accuracy Drop-Off, where the Gag becomes less accurate over a longer distance between the Toon and the target Cog. * Throw: Loses 10% Accuracy for every square travelled * Squirt: Loses 3% Accuracy for every square travelled propAcc propAcc is the base accuracy of the gag being used. trackExp trackExp is a value determined by the highest gag a Toon has unlocked in a track. If multiple gags of the same track (with the exception of Toon-Up and Trap) are used on the same target with the same target column, the highest trackExp value out of the Toons will be used for the accuracy calculation. Below is a chart for the trackExp value at each level. Note: If a Toon-Up Gag is used, trackExp is halved. tgtDef tgtDef is a negative integer determined by the targeted Cog(s) level. Gags that target a single Cog will take the tgtDef value of that target alone. Gags that target multiple Cogs will take the tgtDef value of the highest level Cog in the group. Below is a chart consisting of tgtDef values for each level. Note: If a Toon-Up gag is used, tgtDef is set to 0 for that gag. Accuracy Drop-Off Certain Gag Tracks and attacks have accuracy drop-off: and lose Accuracy the further away the target is. As a general rule, all single target attacks have accuracy drop-off unless specified otherwise. * Squirt gags lose 3% Accuracy for every square * Throw gags lose 10% Accuracy for every square * Cog Attacks lose 5% Accuracy for every square Accuracy Bonuses (bonus) bonus refers to two possible sources: PrevHits (commonly referred to as "stun bonus") and luredRatio. PrevHits In order for a gag to receive a stun bonus, it must meet both of the following main conditions, and at least one of the sub-conditions. Main # The previous gag hit. # The previous gag used was not the same track as the current. Sub # The previous gag used affects all Cogs, or all Toons in the case of Toon-Up. If Toon-Up does not heal any laff points, this condition can still be met. # The current gag used affects all Cogs, or all Toons in the case of Toon-Up. If Toon-Up does not heal any laff points, this condition can still be met. # The current and previous gags used affect the same Cog. Assuming the conditions are met, PrevHits is incremented by the number of previous hits * 10 on the target(s) in the current round, with a bonus of +30 being possible with three prior hits. luredRatio The luredRatio bonus is given to all Sound gags and multi-target gags, when there is a mixed set of lured and unlured Cogs on the field. It is calculated using the following formula. * luredRatio = (of Cogs lured) / (Cogs affected) * 100 Category:Mechanics Category:Battle Mechanics Category:Gags